The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium peltatum known by the varietal name ‘Pensyb’. The new variety was discovered in 1995 in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a cross between two unnamed, unpatented selections from breeding group 4K-57-35-II. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 1995. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The new variety differs from its parental cultivars in having clear rosebud-type red colored flowers and more compact growth.